kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia
Asuna Kagurazaka (神楽坂 明日菜, Kagurazaka Asuna), real name Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. The 8th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 3-A, she is the first female character connected to her teacher Negi Springfield. She is close friends with Konoka Konoe. Although initially appearing as a bullheaded, arrogant and slightly daffy girl, her encounters with Negi slowly awakens dormant abilities within her as well as a mysterious past that suggests she is something much greater and much worse than a mere middle-school student. Asuna is often in conflict with other people, especially Ayaka Yukihiro. Asuna has a crush on her former homeroom teacher, Takamichi Takahata, whom Negi replaces. Asuna is an orphan who was enrolled into the school for free by the school dean, yet she still tries to pay towards her schooling with her wages earned delivering newspapers. Much to her chagrin, she is “Baka Red” of the Baka Rangers and has the lowest test score average in the class, especially in English. Biography Early Life Asuna was born the sister of Arika Anarchia Entheofushia, princess of Vespertatia. Asuna met the the Thousand Master as a child when he saved her life during a battle, and she traveled with the members of his group, Ala Rubra both before and after his disappearance. Asuna retains no memories from this period in her life, but has begun to re-experience them in dreams since Negi arrived. Class 3-A : Main article: Class 3-A As the first to find out about Negi’s secret, Asuna saw him using magic to save Nodoka Miyazaki from falling down some steps. Initially, Asuna merely was one of the only ones who knew the secret and assisted Negi with adjustment to this new environment. During his battle with Evangeline A.K. McDowell, she became Negi’s first probationary contract. Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest A participant in the fighting tournament, her powers were awakened in her fight with Setsuna, she turned her fan into the stone cleaver sword during the fight. The chances of her victory seemed high due to Setsuna underestimating her, but because of the tournament rules prohibiting bladed weapons and Setsuna’s use of a Shinmeryuu throwing technique, she was disqualified and lost the match. She went to tour the Mahora Festival with Takahata (as close as a date with him as she could possibly get) which predictably ends in heartbreak for Asuna, as her former teacher gently turns down her admission of love. She spends four days inside of Evangeline’s Resort (which is four hours in the real world) moping about it, but is cheered up by her friends and is informed about Negi’s latest pactio with Yue Ayase and Haruna Saotome. Upon leaving the resort, she, Negi and a few other girls are trapped in the future where Chao Lingshen had already revealed the existence of magic to the world and Negi was arrested by the school board. After reuniting with Negi, they successfully traveled back to the third day of the School Festival. With their new knowledge of Chao’s plans, they implemented a plan by Negi to stage a “mock-battle” against Chao’s robot army. Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars Asuna and Setsuna Sakurazaki became part of the “Hero Unit” (which also included Negi and a number of people who knew about magic), aiding all other participants in the Mars vs. Mages event, and helped Negi fight his way to Chao’s airship. Powers and Abilities *''Kankahō: While traveling with ''Ala Rubra, Asuna learned the abilities of Kankahō from Gateau Vandenburg. Forgotten alongside her lost memories of her time with Nagi’s group. Combining the forces of magical energies and ki, she is able to fight with some magical skill both even with her own immunity from magic and even alongside her pactio abilities. She is currently one of the few people in the world who can do this. It is sometimes called the perfect technique, although it uses up more power than ki or magic alone it has a lot of uses depending on the way the technique is used. *'Magic-Canceling Ability': A natural ability held within Asuna even from the moment she met Negi, Asuna was born with the abilities to cancel out spells that are cast upon her, preventing her from being affected by magic, although this doesn’t seem to be the case with illusions. This ability blocks all spells from simple love potions to the most powerful and near-omnipotent abilities. Her usage in the previous mage war is connected to this ability locked within her. Though mostly it blocks magic from the outside, it seems to be a little weaker from blocking magic from the inside such as from when she ate some magical candies. *'Pactio': Bellatrix Sauciata (lit. Wounded Warrior): Asuna's pactio with Negi. Ensis Exorcizans (lit. Demon-Breaking Sword) is the name of Asuna’s artifact. She can summon either a harisen or a sword, both of which are large, powerful weapons. Despite the large size, she can wield the weapons with no difficulty. The harisen exorcises demons with a single swipe, and the sword is strong enough to cleave through rock. Asuna's sword seems to manifest in times of great emotion, at one point it becomes a sword when she believes Negi is in a near-death situation, at another point a blinding anger does the trick. There is no indication of why this happens but extreme emotions has, to this point, been the deciding factor when Asuna summons the harisen or sword. An important point to note is that the harisen has little to no effect against opponents that possess no magic, such as robots and non-magical beings, (though if it has any substantial effect against Chachamaru is subject to debate, since she is a robot that is magically-empowered). *Physical Ability: Even without her pactio powers, Asuna has shown herself to be deceptively strong, as shown from her ability to throwing things at Evangeline. When she is in her pactio form, Asuna's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. Her overall abilities are great enough that she was able to fend off Chachamaru’s attacks. According to Setsuna, Asuna is adept at hand-to-hand combat as well. *'Sword Combat Specialist': In terms of fighting style while in her pactio form, Asuna relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a sword skills specialist. Aside from her initial training with Setsuna, she is basically on a “learn as you go” training regimen thus her skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Her overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against Chachamaru Karakuri and Evangeline A.K. McDowell. While usually performing right-handed, Asuna appears to be ambidextrous as she has shown proficient skill wielding her sword in her left. Appearances *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' *''The Unsung War'' Category:Ala Alba Category:Baka Rangers Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A